User blog:DevonAndersen/My iDSF Speculation Part 1 (Seddie Fans)
Scene 1 and Freddie enter the Shay loft seeing Spencer in a fisher man and the beginning of the fake grass and lawn mower for one of clients they walk in 'Freddie:' Dandelions are weeds Carly: They are not! the fake grass and lawn mower Wha-Why? What did you do to our living room? Clean up this right now! Spencer: I don't wanna I'm sculptoring! ..Hey where's Sam? Freddie: Detention Carly: Yuh huh She put a pincer crab in Mr. Howard's desk Spencer: How she'd get a crab in- Carly and Freddie: Backpack Spencer: So when's the big date Freddo? Carly: Wa-wa-wait You still haven't asked her out yet? You guys need to go out Freddie: I don't wanna rush things Carly: Ask her out already, dude Freddie: Alright Alright I will Carly: Good boy Opening credits appear If you guys don't remember from the run-through video Jennette said she wasn't in the first scene ''' Scene 2 '''Sam: Hey yo I'll be at the fridge Freddie: You snuck out? Sam: No, Benson I'm a figment of your imagination I'm not really here Carly: Sam don't be mean Apologize or you know you could just do that she sees them make out in her kitchen Aww and Freddie be all lovey-dovey and OOC and eskimo kiss like we saw in the promo Carly: gurgles and spits out her root beer Spencer what's in this root beer Spencer: Oh that's not root beer Carly: Well then wha- Freddie Eww Sam: Nasty So iCarly rehearsal tomorrow? nods Freddie: We'll be there Scene 3 (The Next Day) Gibby: Gibbeh! so we're doing the Dr. Lobster bit? Carly: Uh huh 2 minutes after Sam and I do the Sunshine girl bit where we fish for pillows Sam and Freddie lose all track of time at the Groovy Smoothie Sam: What'chu wanna know? a silly voice Freddie: his smoothie and laughs How long have you-? T-Bo: You wanna buy a waffle on a stick? Sam: No They eventually like talk about ''those feelings ''He asks her out. They go home, kiss in Carly's living room and then they ask her to on the date at Petrosini's ''' ' '''Carly:' annoyed I'm gonna kill Sam and Freddie! Gibby: Why? Carly: For making me go on their date with them and they're late again Scene 4 (web show) do Dr. Lobster, Random dancing the Sunshine girl bit, where they fish, ect. Scene 5 convinces Sam to wear something nice. They go through a bunch stuff and eventually pick out a purple dress, and some other stuff of Carly's after Sam's done gnawing on a piece of jerky off a fishing rod (Little Cam moment getting Sam ready for Freddie) Carly: One last touch.. Sam: Strawberry-coconut lip glass Sam eating jerky is in the opening credits ''' '''Carly: Gimmee that! jerky from Sam Sam: Eh what are you my mom Carly: Wait we forgot to forgot to fix your hair Sam's hair Sam: Ow ugh! easy with that brush Carls How do I look Carly: 'Freddie better be ready for ya Sam Scene 6 ''runs in the loft suspecting his mom knows something. They think nothing of it until after the date Scene 7 (Date) helps Sam get ready. She's at the top of the stairs '''Freddie: looks like in awe of her Woah Sam: Earth to Fredward How do I look? Is it too much? Freddie: No you look.. hot Sam: ''laughs'' Thanks, not so bad yourself there Benson Carly: You're welcome Spencer: Alright how 'bout some pics you two lovebirds take some photos You guys have fun! Scene 8 (At the restaurant) borrows a friend's car. They drive to Petrosini's. Carly's in the backseat while Gibby hides in the trunk. They get a table for the two of 'em and one way far off for Carly. They order lasagna Sam and Freddie: Oh! they eat their lasagna Carly: So I'm just supposed to sit here and wait for you guys to have a fight so I can settle it Sam: Pretty much Freddie: We'd really appreciate that later Sam: I gotta take a whaz Freddie: Too much info Puckett Carly: down where Sam, was and annoyed throws bits of her food with a fork The Carly scene is the opener to them Gibby being sneaky takes some pics to help Mrs. Benson because she bribed him Scene 9 and Freddie get in a little fight. Carly convinces 'em to talk to each other. They make up Scene 10 the Bushwell plaza elevator where it's stopped and all dark Gibby: Your son Freddie... he shows her pictures of Sam and Freddie kissing, hugging, on a date Mrs. Benson: gasps Gibby: ...is dating Sam Mrs. Benson: ''while holding a flashlight up to herself '' This can not be happening Category:Blog posts